Of scary dreams and rapist
by Deleted by fanfiction
Summary: Sasuke hasn't changed, Orochimaru won't change. No one can change, no one wants to change...


Author notes: uh well I only put these up because I need 5 stories and/or 1 with more then 5000 words, so I was looking through all of my old,_ old, _stories, found this one, and Tada! So don't expect quality...I will update depending widely on my review/story add. So if you love me, and I know you do, and wants more, then push that review button and make my fuggin day!!

_'__Chapter one: Of scary dreams and rapist...'_

_'I could feel the tendrils of excitement spiking at the edge of my vision flooding my senses with a emotion so far gone I couldn't believe it was real. It seem I was atop the world looking down at what many would consider their homes, their lives, their purpose. Atop this maze of beautiful shapes and beings, in this heaven so few will know. I was God, nothing, no one could stop me, never. I was surrounded by an uninviting crimson sky with clouds that seem to bleed into the background. Many would have consider it terrifying but for me, it only seem to add to the beauty, the serenity of it all. I felt my chest swell up with pleasure and utter contempt, arrogance and egotistic thoughts. _

_And at the moment when my feelings and sense where ruled by arrogance and control I hadn't notice the demon crawling against the side of my heavenly mountain. Predatory like stance with his midnight colored hair trashing against the wind. His piercing crimson eyes watching my every move, waiting for the chance to disembowel me from my happiness. It had a face devour of emotions almost completely apathetic. It was a face I had grown to despise and fear. A face that at some point in time had filled me with joy and limitless love, a face that betrayed me, a face I never wanted to __see again, not even in my dreams. So when I did notice him it was as if a a horrific pain sipped into my skin, paralyzing me with terror. Make me numb to the my natural instinct to run like hell. My heaven came crashing down around me. Unknown shrieks of pain and agony filled my senses engulfing me, until, finally I realize it was coming from the pits of my souls and escaping from my mouth, and the only thing that fucking bastard did was give a twitch of his lip as he finally arrived at the base of my heaven, swaying ever so slightly. My sanctuary. Even in my fucking dreams, he was forever mocking me_...'

'Beep beep!!' I rip my eyes open to my darken room. My hearty beat was racing uncontrollable, and I started to feel light head, realizing I was still holding my breath

and I let it out in a small gasp. I close my eyes trying to force the terror out of my system. '_It was only a dream...only another nightmare.'_ I chanted in my head desperately pushing the mental image.

'Beep beep beep!'

I sat up into my damp stuff room my heart slightly calming down. Turing that insufferable noise off, I sat there. There wasn't much point in remembering things that made me unhappy. Seriously whats the point? So I decide instead, to occupied my time with anything other then remembering. I stumble around my room opening my door to a brightly lite hall way. I squinted my eyes and walked somewhat drunkenly down the hallway until I was at the base of the kitchen. A yawn slipped out of me paled lips filling the modern kitchen. I filled a glass of water and washed out my mouth tasting some very disturbing things.

"Nice to see you're awake, Sasuke-_kunnnn_." I heard that voice slid over me, making me suppress a shiver, because in some ways it was worse then actually seeing his clammy pale face.

"Hn" I spit out the water making it seem as if something disgusting had cross my path, I turned around not even bothering to glare at him making my face as apathetic as _his, _well he hadn't been completely useless. Orochimaru didn't show any irritation, just a predator smile. I walked naturally. I had my shoulders relax and my face seem blank, but in reality I was very self-conscious and abnormally aware of my lack of inappropriate clothing and my messy bed hair. I hated it when Orochimaru sees me like this. Staring at me, like I'm some piece of meat, it just reinforce the fact that I thought he was a rapist. A old, ghostly rapist. Before I got far he said "Oh Sasuke-_kunnnnn,_ it's that that time of the year again...I will be expecting you home _early." _I tense up oh shit, no wonder I had that dream it most have been a warning. Fuck. I almost forgot about it. Orochimaru must have sense my surprise because he gave one of his chuckles. "Of course," I said trying to play it off. "As if I could ever forget that. Hn." I stalked out of there as fast as I could without making it seem as if I was uncomfortable. Because if he knew I was, he'll make me bend over and beg for mercy. That snaky face bastard.

Uh what is "That"

Is Orochimaru really a rapist?

Where is my donut!!!!!?!???

If you want to know you will review. It is...my command. ***Rapist smirk**


End file.
